Kiss Kiss Mew Mew
by minieclair
Summary: What's a Mew mew to do when love is but a passing thought. At the end of her rope Ichigo turns in her apron for the quiter life unless help is hired.the doors open to Cafe Mew Mew Ichigo's dream nightmare might be coming true as Masaya and Kishjoin for La
1. Kiss Kiss the Mew Mew

Kiss kiss the Mew mew

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mew mew's all character genius goes straight to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida this is purely fan base stuff hope you enjoy*

"Pudding get back here a baking dish is not a toy"

"Mint tea break is over bust a move already"

"Lettuce that was your third cake you dropped and where's Zakuro isn't she suppose to be working today?"

No matter what she said or did Ichigo Momomiya just wasn't getting through to the girls to day. Day in day out it was all the same to her a numbing pattern that had quickly taken a hold of this seventh graders life.

As leader of Tokyo Mew Mew (a superhero DNA infused team ) she should have been able to take charge and get them to listen but it never seemed to work. Life at Cafe Mew Mew could be hard at times especially with the over cocky and way to over wealthy high school student Ryou Shirogane for a boss. How did that ever happen?

"I always have my tea at this exact time miss plain Jane"

Mint smirked daintily lifting the flower encrusted white tea cup to her lips taking the smallest of sips just get up Ichigo's goat.

"Excuse me what did you call me?"

Ichigo hissed from across the way with so much excitement going on her cat ears leapt up from out of her strawberry coated hair twitching slightly in annoyance. Ichigo had been infused with the Iriomote cat DNA giving her all the graces and airs of a cat including the part where a craving for fish just wouldn't seem to go away despite how much she tried to ignore it.

She was slender built with bouncy layered hair always tied up in two adorable pigtails sporting a candyfloss pink maid outfit enhancing the shades of pinks in her eyes to a lovely eye catching view that many a boy a sought for himself. One in particular was Kish and pesky alien that didn't take no for an answer. She wouldn't have mind the persistent attention in fact would have been head over heels if only it had been "Him"

Yes him a special young man who went none other than by the name of Masaya Aoyama. Brave, smart, cute, funny, an amazing smile that always knocked her off her feet leaving her breathless. Yes he was the boy of her dreams to bad he didn't know about that. What was a Mew Mew to do? Love never came in to the equation when you were a Mew Mew to busy off fighting some sort of Kermia or another to find time to flirt.

"Hey em Ichigo could.. could you take this to table 3eeeeeee"

Lettuce the most sweetest girl you would ever come across in your life for the forth time today tripping over her own feet lost her grip on the strawberry sundae she had been carrying was hurtled smacking Ichigo straight in the face. The freezing cold of the ice-cream stung her face with it slowly snaking its way down her pearl white skin. Creamy pink strands of cream clumped together on the sides of her face some making their way with a loud glouped sound to the tiled floors of Cafe Mew Mew.

"I'm very sorry I'm very sorry I'm very sorry I'm very sorry"

Lettuce sprung to her feet bobbing her head back and forth in apology to her. Who would ever have guessed this shy and clutzy girl to have ever been part of any sort of a crime fighting team? She was as timid as a little lamb that wouldn't hurt a fly. Her frame was much like Ichigo's just taller in height with her hair always tied back in two long grass green pig tails. To look at her people would think adorable.

"It's cool Lettuce no biggie" Ichigo gave a strained smile the corners of her mouth twitching as she did so.

"Hey I'm not paying to wear mud masks get back to work"

That voice, that low self professed ego maniac voice. She knew it anywhere Ryou he couldn't have picked a better time to show his smug little face today. Trembles shook her body rocking her back and forth with anger. Ichigo was going to burst all she needed was one more push and she would.

"Didn't you hear me get back to work dork" he whack the centre of her forehead tipping her back.

That was the final straw Ichigo had snapped all the pent up anger and annoyance she had kept bottled up all day came out in a flurry or high pitched rants and raves. Nothing would calm her down she was like a bull in a china shop dangerous and unmanageable.

"I've had it with this place I quite I'm never stepping another foot back in here till you hire more help I'm sick and tired of always being the one having to do all the worth I'm only in seventh grade for crying out loud"

Before anyone could get or say another word in Ichigo stormed out of the palce, Leaving the squaking tables of Cafe Mew Mew and the smart remarks of Ryou and Mint for the first time in along while ichigo felt happy. This wasn't good. What were the Mew Mews to do?

"Well I guess that settles it then I'll call Keichiro in the morning asking him to but up help wanted signs now back to work Mew Mews"

With that final statement Ryou had no idea what he was opening his doors to.


	2. At your service Mew

At your service Mew

"Do you think we should go after her" Lettuce timidly murmured to the other Mew Mews as the sat and pondered over Ichigo's latest freak out. If there was one thing Lettuce hated it was to see someone unhappy with their life. With a delicate movement of her ivory white hand Mint brought her hot cup of tea to her mouth taking a small sip.

"No way, you're worrying over nothing Lettuce Ichigo always does stuff like this"

"Yeah I know but she seemed so serious this time I think she might actually leave"

Lettuce sighed, her emerald gem eyes gazing sadly down at her untouched strawberry shortcake Keiichiro had made for them earlier as a treat to celebrate their 100th victory over the aliens. It didn't feel like a celebration with Ichigo gone. What was the Mew Mew's to do? After all Ichigo was their leader and maybe they had taken all her hard work for granted. Ichigo did do most of the work around the cafe despite her complaining she always did get the job done and came through for them when they were in a pinch. Yes Ichigo was a wonderful friend and looked what they had done to her.

Silence had now been draped over the cafe with only the faintest sounds of Keiichiro busily working behind the love heart coated doors of the Mew Mew kitchen.

"If she doesn't come back we can always go to her house and take her when she's asleep"

Pudding chimed, now happily munching on the last strawberry with white coated frosting splattered over her cherub framed face. For someone who looked sweet and innocent she sure didn't act like one, then again you should never judge a book by its cover. Sweetly sounding giggles escaped Puddings lips, with sparkling bright topaz eyes shining at each Mew Mew member almost expecting each of them to praise her for her new found problem solution.

"Eh Pudding that's called kidnapping" Lettuce said

"And the thought of going to jail and wearing those tacky striped uniform gives me the chills"

Mint shivered clasping her tea cup even tighter when she said it. Sure they could go with Puddings idea but where would that lead them? With a cranky Ichigo that's where.

"Oh if only Lady Zakuro was here, she'd know what to do" Mint sighed

"Yeah to bad she's off doing her modeling carrier this week" Pudding added.

"Ladies why so glum, it's not nice to see such pretty faces with such sad expressions" Keiichiro frowned appearing at their table with strands of his oak brown hair gliding over his cheekbones as he held a fresh tray of tea in his right hand.

"Was the Strawberry short cake too sweet?"

"Huh oh no Keiichiro the cake was lovely but em....."

Lettuce trailed off to embarrass to finish her sentence.

"We're just worried about Ichigo" Pudding piped in.

"And we're not quite sure what to do" Mint added.

A soft smile swept across Keiichiro's lips like a father looking lovingly at his daughters. He was touched to see how much the girls cared for Ichigo. His past two years with them had made him grow protective, concerned and above all proud of the girls like any parent would. What a weird relationship to have with your boss.

"Not to worry my fair ladies" Keiichiro winked

"I've already sent Ryou out with flyers advertising help for cafe Mew Mew"

"What your replacing Ichigo alread?" Mint shriked in horror

What had brought this heartless act on? This wasn't like Keiichiro at all Mint thought. From what she saw Ichigo was his favourite worker so why would he replace her with someone new?

"That's not it at all Mint for the princess to return to the castle we need to get the prince" he smiled

They took a quick confused glance at each other not quite understanding what Keiichiro was trying to hint at. Did he or didn't he want Ichigo back? As nice of a guy Keiichiro was he could make no sense at the best of times.

"Translation please" Mint raised a neatly trimmed blue eyebrow in his direction waiting for his answer.

"I trust you ladies will figure it out soon enough" he said with a smirk

***

"Ugh who does that Keiichiro think he his?" Mint grumbled crossing her arms tighter over her baby blue Victorian style dress outside the now closed gates of Mew Mew cafe.

"Take a chill pill Mint Keiichiro knows what he's doing" Lettuce said unable to admit she herself was confused at what Keiichiro had siad.

She did know Ichigo vowed never to set foot in cafe Mew Mew again till they hired new help but what was all that talk back there about a Prince?

So many questions spun in there heads now.

Would Ichigo come back to work?

Would they actually get new help?

Would they like the new help and would Keiichiro ever explain what he meant?

"I still think we should wait till she's asleep" Pubbing now dangling like a monkey from a near by tree branch said

"Pudding!" both of them sighed with exhaustion at how simply she saw things.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens"

"You're right Lettuce everything always works in the end" Pudding grinned

"True we are Tokyo Mew Mew after all" Mints locks of blueberry blue bobbed back and forth like the sea as she nodded.

"At least I hope we still are" Lettuce mumbled

Time was a great healer however if Ichigo was to leave Tokyo Mew Mew how would the Mew Mew's cope?

Okay so second chapter sorry if it sucks T-T I've been busy pairings Ichigo X Kisshu Lettuce X Ryou Pudding X Tart Mint X Pai and Zakuro X Keiichiro


	3. What's a Mew to do?

What's a Mew to do?

"No way! You really quit your job Ichigo?"

"What's the big deal Sakurako? There's plenty more jobs in the sea"

Ichigo huffed into her mobile held close to her ear looking crossly up at her candyfloss coloured bedroom ceiling. Her strawberry silk pyjama's fell loosely across her making her appear like a giant pink wind sail.

"No big deal?" Sakurako shirked down then phone sounding more like a Banshee than a normal run of the mill 12th Grader. As far a people went Sakurako had a thing for drama. She couldn't get enough of it. Even the slightest bit of bad news and she was off like a light.

"Ichigo do you know how many girls would kill to have that job?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway" she sighed heavily.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have told Sakurako. It was already eleven O clock with the stars shining brightly outside her bedroom window. They had been talking for over three hours, only moving on to Ichigo's news now.

"No need to take your bad mood out on me, I didn't make you quite your job" Sakurako snipped down the phone.

_You're the one putting me in a bad mood_ Ichigo thought

She was about to give Sakurako a piece of her mind and tell her once and for all to put a lid on it till she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Ichigo its eleven O clock sweetie, time to call it a day" her mothers sweet singsong voice muffled behind her poster littered door of E-jump.

"Okay good night Mom" she called out

"Listen I gotta go now, we'll talk more tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, we can meet up for Masaya's kendo practice in the morning" Sakura squealed turning off her phone. Ah Masaya the name was like music to her ears. How long had it been since she had talked to him?

Did he even remember her?

Life as a Mew Mew was tough. Her love life was as dry as a desert in the blazing sun with no sign of improving anytime soon. Not once had Masaya asked her out on a date. Only Kishsu, that annoying and perverted alien ever seemed to take interest in her. He even stole her first kiss! No way was Kishsu even worth considering being dateable.

"Maybe Masaya and I will finally be able to have lunch together"

Her thoughts began to swim with delight at the thought of finally being able to be close to Masaya. He was everything she wanted in a guy.

Strong, brave, smart, handsome, loyal and too many other things her tired mind wanted to go over.

"Tomorrow" she yawned

"Tomorrow I'll finally ask him out to lunch"

Her heart beat thudded deep within her chest just at the mere thought to tomorrow.

"No more Mew Mew time, it's time for some Ichigo time" her gorged up voice told the darkness within her room. She wanted to be normal again. No! She needed to be normal again.

She'd lost too much precious time chasing those aliens and for what?

Team mates who treat you like dirt and walk all over you and a social life that made paint drying look more interesting.

"I couldn't agree more with you Kitty cat"

Oh no!

Her heart leapt three feet into the air with very little sign of coming down anytime soon. The smoothness of that voice made her skin crawl with her blood running colder and colder with each word he spoke.

"Kish!"

Her best attempts at whispering so as not to wake her parents up failed miserably. Adrenaline pump full speed through her body with her body taking a ridged stance backing up against her bed post for protective support, her eyes darted wildly around the room for that pervert.

The room was empty. No a soul to be seen. Blinking a couple more times wondering if perhaps all the stress of the day was finally getting to her.

"Ichigo, sweetie is everything okay in there?"

A few raps on the door informed her of her fathers over worried voice had gone up a few octaves higher than usual. One word that described her Father perfectly and Ichigo would highly agree with was over protective.

"I'm fine Dad just had a bad dream .... but I'm okay now"

The last thing she needed was him breaking down her door again and checking to see if she was hiding any boys under her bed. Where he got that idea from she never full understood and didn't want to either.

"Okay but there better not be any boys in there"

"DAD!!!!!"

"Sleep tight Ichigo and I'm serious any boys in there and you're grounded for the rest of your natural life span"

His foot steps quickly scuttled away from her room before he could here another shriek from her.

"Ugh I can't believe he said that where would I get any boys from...Dad's sooo embarrassing"

Strawberry coloured locks flew left and right with the shaking of her head in frustration.

"Like there'd be any boys under my bed" she scoffed sliding back down into her warm huggable duvet. The scent of strawberries filled the tiny moon lit room making it irresistible not to doze off. Too much drama to sort out for just one night and hearing Kish's voice that was certainly out of the blue. She didn't even like him in that way. Scratch that she didn't even like him in anyway.

"I don't know Kitty cat maybe you should check under there. You'd be surprised what you'd find under there"

The rush of hot air against her ear informed her that this time she wasn't just hearing things or even dreaming.

Kish was actually there beside her bed looking down at her with those unearthly coloured eyes of his.

Fear quickly turned to anger; her fist's curling into tight clad iron balls. She was ready to take the pervert on.

"What the hell are you doing in my room you alien pervert!"

A mildly amused smile touched the corners of his peahen lips. He always did love to see her this way. So fired up, so full of fight, it drove him crazy just thinking about it.

"I'm hurt honey is that anyway to talk to me on our date?"

"Date?"

She repeated the word with as much venom as her voice allowed her to hold. Why did he always have to insist that they we're going out?

"It's two in the morning, I have school tomorrow and besides that we're not even going out!!!!"

She wanted to choke him then and there maybe even fling him out the window just for kicks.

"You're head's spinning if you think I'd date a dork like you and how the hell did you get in my room?"

"Honey, honey, honey, is that anyway to treat your lover?"

His eyes slightly dropped but the smile still remained none the less.

That threw her. Threw her off a cliff with what he was saying.

Since when did they become lovers?

She was only 12 years old for crying out loud. He truly was a disgusting alien. Kish enjoyed watching those few words hit her so suddenly. Humans.

He couldn't help but be attracted to them. Especially Ichigo.

"Don't be gross!"

"Now get out of my room before Mew Ichigo has to make you pay for your evil actions"

That threat didn't work. By the looks of it, it only made him smile more.

"Really and what will Mew Ichigo do to me?"

"I thought you gave her up just like cafe Mew Mew"

She began to wonder if this guy had but a bug on her. Countless sci-fi films had warned her of this happening but she didn't think it was possible. Giving a quick tap over her body, nothing was there but herself.

"Need me to do that for you Kitten?"

Kish leaned in close on top of her only too delighted to be inhaling her intoxicating scent. Ichigo's hand flew out stopping him right there before he went too far.

Had he never heard of personal space?

"Not even if you we're the last person in the universe dork"

Her voice barked up at him. This close up she could see Kish's face way to clearly from her liking. His pony tailed vibrant green hair, the flicker of his golden eyes enjoying the closeness to hers. His lips parting to show fanged canine teeth only made her shiver.

"Get off me count dorkula"

she put all her strength into her shove successfully making him back step a couple of inches. He had taken her by complete surprise acting like that. He had never been that forceful with her.

Let a rush of air sink out of his toned chest he said

"Okay Honey I can take a hint but don't worry I have other ways of getting close to you"

"In your dreams dorkula" she murmured using her duvet as her only shield against him.

"Don't worry I do dream about that but we'll talk later about that"

His all too familiar wink caught her eye.

"Just get out all ready!!!"

"Be a good Kitty cat while I'm gone and remember no cheating"

Her pillow missed his vanishing figure by an inch.

Rotten luck.

"No cheating what does he mean by that?"

"He's not even my boyfriend"

Her final sentence roared out of her throat like a caged tiger as she pounding the duvet with her fists. Kish had gone too far this time.

She wanted to shout and scream more but her father breaking down her door with a baseball bat in hand made her mouth sip up tight.

"What are you doing to my daughter you jerk!!!!!"

He shouted flaying the bat around to the shadows as they themselves danced away from the half crazed man that had just entered the room.

Just what was a Mew to do in times like these?

Thanks for taking the time to read this ^-^. I really appreciate it!

If there's anything you'd like to read about just tell me and I'll put in in. Thanks again!


	4. Hey Hey Mew Mew

Hey Hey Mew Mew!

"What a rough night" Ichigo sighed tiredly to herself.

Her morning walk to school was noticeably more sluggish than normal.

It was true ever since her DNA was infused with the iromota cat she had lost that morning spark of hers. However today she had another more reasonable excuse to be tired for once. How she wished it had been just some huge nightmare that could easily be cured by a plate of waffles and strawberry syrup like the ones in Cafe Mew Mew. That hit a nerve.

Sleep still clung to the side of her eyes and the yawns kept coming like there was no tomorrow for her. The previous nights ordeals rehearsed itself over and over again like a silent play that the writer forgot to put an ending to. Why her Father had to come charging into her room with a baseball bat like that made her wish she had kept her voice down. Still how could anyone if an overly confident slightly perverted alien appeared over you like that. No it wasn't her fault. It was that damn Kish's fault. Not only had her scared the living daylights out of he also called her his 'lover'. How gross!

"There is no way I'd be his lover that pervert's going to pay"

"Pervert? Ichigo is everything okay?"

The bad luck just kept pouring in for poor Ichigo. She didn't think any amount of rabbit's feet or horse shoes would shake this rotten luck off her.

Her feet itched her to run and save her from the embarrassment that would come if she didn't. Then again how would she explain her super human speed? That would only land her in further trouble. Gulping down a nervous stutter and a hammering heart, her heels turned with an extremely nervous smile.

"Masaya, good morning"

He was right there! Words failed to describe how happy she was to see him and how extremely embarrassed she was for letting him hear her that.

Could a person feel those two strong emotions at the same time?

Now was her chance to get close to him. Who cared about that stupid Kish anyway?

"Eh good morning, what was it you we're saying just a few seconds ago?" he asked with a darkened raised eyebrow creased against his flawless skin. Ichigo wanted nothing more than to be able to stare at him just a little longer. Still she had to think fast if she wanted to look normal to him and perhaps dateable.

"Oh that eh well you see I was um I was....."

Her stuttering was doing her no favour. All thoughts had turned to ash seeing that perfect face of his. Why did he have to be so good looking?

"I was rehearsing yeah that's it for a play I'm doing in drama club"

"You're in the drama club?" his deep alluring voice sounded slightly surprised at her answer.

"Oh yeah big into eh it's the love of my life I can't get enough of it"

She was babbling not a good sign. If the ground just happened to open up right now and swallow her whole she wouldn't be complaining.

"Wow you never struck me as that types it's cool"

Another one of Masaya's radiant smile graced Ichigo's eyes.

_He complemented me!!!!_

The smile wouldn't leave her face. It was stretched so far out you could park a lorry there. Pure heaven, she couldn't ask for a more sweeter way to walk to school.

"I'd like to see your play sometime if that's okay? It sounded really good"

Well there was a good reason not to lie to anyone. You always seemed to get caught out. Now she really wished she was in the drama club.

"Eh yeah maybe....it's still a working progress"

Lieing was not her forte. Getting out of a lie wasn't either.

"Sorry I must have sounded to forward I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" he bowed

No, no, no, no, no! This was going from bad to worse in a heartbeat. Now he thought she didn't like him. He couldn't be any more wrong and he was so nice about it all to boot.

"Ah no it's not like that I just get really nervous up on stage in front of people I know"

_Nice save Ichigo_

"Oh stage fright right?"

"Eh yeah that's right"

He chuckled. What a melody. It was the sweetest Ichigo had ever heard and it was only for her. Maybe that bad luck was finally taking the hint to get lost or so she hopped.

"Well then maybe I can help you practice some time I use to do acting when I was small"

_No way! Masaya wants to spend time with me!!!!!_

"That's so cool! Yeah I'd totally love that"

She confirmed her answer nodding her head eagerly at him. The blush was becoming more noticeable across her tinted pink skin. This was her big chance and she should take it with both hands.

"That's cool well I have Kendo practice to get to so I'll catch you later?"

Sudden realisation hit her. She had walked her full half an hour walk to school and not feeling the slightest bit tired. He really was amazing.

"Sure good look Masaya I'll be cheering for you"

"Thanks Ichigo"

_He talked to me! He talked to me!_

Even though she did miss when he left her that smile refused to be dampened by anything.

Who cared about being tired her dreams we're finally becoming real. A normal life never looked sweeter than it was now. The skip in her step had defiantly returned with as much vim and vigour as it had before this whole mess. Now all she had to do was get around the whole drama club thing and everything would be grand. Then again maybe she could join drama. She had the time. No more part time job. No more annoying Ryou and no more Tokyo Mew Mew. That left a hollow feeling deep within her chest. She had stormed off on bad terms. They dissevered it. Didn't they?

"No I'm not going to think about not just yet" she told herself

"I'm not letting this good mood go away at least not for a while".

The bell course out to the students of Tokyo public school informing them school was just about to start. A new day meant a new start and a new start meant a new Ichigo.

_Time for the new Ichigo to shine!_

"You seem to be in a good mood today Ichigo" Sakurako mused curiously from her desk. She hadn't seen her friend in this good of a mood since...well since ever. Not that she was complaining it was always nice to have Ichigo in a good mood. It meant her ears wouldn't bleed from all the shrieking she usually did.

"Yeah I thought you weren't a morning person something's up its written all over your face Ichigo"

Chisa grinned slyly at her. Another one of Ichigo's school friends with too sharp of an eye that wasn't afraid to speak her mind that was Chisa to a T. Yep she was a keeper.

"You're spinning Chisa I have no idea what you're talking about"

Her voice was poised and ready for the questioning keeping it at her normal even level. She couldn't have them poking around her newly or hopefully forming love life. Leaning back against her seat she let another yawn slip out. Not even the conversation with Masaya could wash away that tiredness of hers. What a pain. Suspicious looks passed from Chisa to Sakurako silently at either side of Ichigo's desk. They knew she was hiding something they just didn't know what. Sakurako decided a different form of tack.

"Hey after school lets go to Cafe Mew Mew I hear they have so delicious new pastries in"

"Sounds yummy what do you say Ichigo think you can spare some time?" Chisa let a secret smile pass onto Sakurako as they waited for Ichigo's reaction.

Well this put in between a rock and a hard place. Sure he had the time. She had tons of time thanks to her storm off but it had only been a day since she'd left the cafe. She'd look so stupid going back. She'd already told one lie today she couldn't tell another one. That just wasn't her.

_Think Ichigo! Think!!!!_

"Well Ichigo?" Sakurako asked

Sure what was the harm? She hadn't done anything wrong. Like she said before it was their entire fault. It was a free country she could go where ever she wanted.

"Sure I'd love to"

Smiles were had by all the friends. Something she hadn't done in a while. It would be nice to hang out with her real friends for once. Ichigo just hoped things would go as smoothly as she prayed it would.

Hope it didn't put you to sleep. Comments and helpful tips appreciated greatly. Thanks for reading ^-^


	5. I'm a Mew Mew

I'm a Mew Mew

"Ichigo any particular reason why you're walking so far behind us?"

Sakurako asked with a half raised blonde eyebrow to her slugging behind friend. Ichigo looked more like she was going to her own execution rather than hanging out with her two best friends, though who could blame her.

Images of her former team mates throbbed in the back of her mind. The more she thought about it the more she missed them. Did she really want to give up being a Mew Mew just yet? What about Masaya? Didn't she want to get close to him to have a normal life with no aliens of transforming involved? It was too hard to think about just yet.

"Yeah it's almost like you don't want to go"

Chisa pointed out her arms folding into an unimpressed stance. Slightly concerned that her peppy strawberry headed friend as suddenly gone as quite as a church mouse Chisa couldn't help but frown. No matter how tired she was Ichigo would always be in some sort of bubbly or semi bubbly mood. After mentioning Cafe Mew Mew it looked like the rug had been pulled out from under her.

Noticing the quick change in expression's from her two friends she sighed. She had the perfect timing for picking when she wanted to be depressed. Perhaps that old bad luck was trying to claw back into her life. As they say in the best of places one step forward two steps back.

_I do nothing but make them worry all the time_

"Sorry guys it's like I said I'm just so beat after studying late last night"

They weren't buying it. Ichigo never studied late. You'd be more likely to see a pig fly past your window wearing a fairy godmother dress asking would you like fries with that. Something was defiantly up.

"Ichigo, spill you've been acting depressed ever since school ended what's up?" Sakurako stopped her step to turn and face her gloomy friend.

She wasn't going to let her get away. They we're BFF after all. She wouldn't be able to call herself a BFF if she didn't help her out once in a while.

"You're not in any sort of trouble are you? We can always go to the police for help" Chisa said.

Trouble? Police? Just where we're they getting their idea's from?

They couldn't be anymore far off. How was she to explain that she was caught between a rock and a hard place all because of she wanted a normal life but she wasn't ready to give up her super hero life either?

They wouldn't send her to the police if she told them that. They'd send her to a looney bin. No she couldn't tell them. Time for another one of Ichigo's all too brilliant lies sponsored by cafe Mew Mew.

Gulping down some much need air for support she looked both her friends in the eye.

"Okay well you see this morning I walked to school with Masaya...."

"Oh my God he didn't hurt you did he?" Sakurako yelped in horror.

Sakurako knew Masaya was slightly strange but she never would have guessed this. She certainly did have an over active imagination when she wanted to. With that kind of reaction Ichigo couldn't help up groan in exhaustion. She'd be lucky to finish her story well lie by next spring with the way Sakurako interrupted.

"No, no, no it's not like that at all you see....."

Ichigo once again began only to be interrupted yet again.

"Well what was it then if he didn't..."

"Would you just let her finish already I'd like to get my pastry today if it's not too much to ask"

Chisa had placed a firm hand over Sakurako's mouth not really minding that she was struggling for air under her hand. Hunger really did put her in a bad mood. Grateful and slightly sorry for Sakurako, Ichigo gave her award winning awkward smile.

"As I said before I walked to school with Masaya and I kind of told him a tinny tiny lie that I was in the drama club"

Those last few words came out in such a rush Ichigo had gulp more air in after she was finished. Her stomach churned restlessly inside of her making her wish she didn't skip breakfast this morning. All she wanted to do was go home and lock herself away in her room for the rest of her miserable days. The lies we're already eating away at her. Sighs came forth from the two worried friends.

"Is that all? Ichigo don't scare us like that again"

"Yeah don't worry about it we'll help you out with it that's what friends are for after all" Sakurako said now free from Chisa tight grip.

Well that shocked her to say the least.

"Really? I mean you'll help me but I lied and I've been...."

Sakurako smiled amused at Ichigo over to Chisa. She really did have a thing for Masaya. Well they couldn't sit by and let Masaya think Ichigo was a liar. A friend in need is a friend indeed.

"Ichigo don't you get it yet we're your friends of course we're going to help you after all if anyone has a chance with Masaya it's going to be you"

"Sakurako...I don't know what to say" Ichigo said feeling the hotness of the new forming tears being to sting her eyes slightly.

"I know what you can say, let's go already I'm starving"

Chisa laughed deciding the only way she'd be able to eat today was by dragging the two friends all the way to Cafe Mew Mew.

_Since when do I deserve friends like these?_

She would face any problem that was coming her way. Running away did no one any good. The telling lie's thing she would have to figure out soon. Nothing good ever came from a lie. She was a Tokyo Mew Mew after all. Knowing that gave her the strength to walk forward and face her team mates. They'd understand wouldn't they? Maybe she really did need to apologize to them. It does take two to tango in fights.

_Please let everything work out please let everything work out_

Her silent prays being carried off into the distance up to the heavens themselves.

"Oh wow it's even cutesier than I remembered"

Sakurako squealed with pure delight. True the exterior was adorable.

Alice in wonder land would be jealous if she saw this. The sienna laid stone path surrounded by hedges upon hedges of luscious green leaves. Giving the place a feel of magic and mystery like something out of a fairytale book every girl dreamed of visiting. The sugared pink building was just as inviting as every with the smells of blueberry mint and strawberry filling the air around it. Ichigo began to feel the guilt remerged for leaving her job like that.

_No time to be chicken I'm Mew Ichigo after all_

"Come on in ladies I've just finished making my new crepe recipe won't you try some?"

Keichiro stood handsomely at the door with a tea tray in hand. The smile he wore made Da Vinci's paintings pale against it. He really did have the most unusual time for appearing. How he did it nobody knew.

"Kyaaaa he's so handsome" Sakurako sighed

The blush on her cheeks glowing against her fair skin. Love at first sight perhaps you could say that or maybe a result of watching too many Disney films as a child.

Well Keichiro really knew how to work the crowd by opening the door for them in such a gentleman like style they couldn't help but beam in adoration for him.

"After you my princesses" he smiled turning to Ichigo as she walked in hesitantly, giving her a quick wink. She couldn't help but blush. After all he really was handsome. What girl wouldn't be able to?

"Table for three I presume"

A familiar figure stood before with a not too friendly look placed upon her ballerina shaped features. She had a glare cemented in her eyes that would peel paint right off the cafe walls. Well at least Ichigo knew where she stood now with Mint, dangling over a pot of boiling water and Mint happily lowering her into it. This was going to be difficult to heal.

"Jeez what's her problem" Chisa whispered into Ichigo's ear.

She knew what was wrong with her but how to explain it so instead she just shrugged.

"Walk this way please. We have a special menu for witches if you'd like to see it"

Mint said in her most casual voice showing the three girls lazily to their table. She was still upset for Ichigo leaving and having the nerve to show herself again with her three friends like it was nothing at all.

"If you ladies will excuse me I have more worthy customers to attend to"

she bowed coldly before turning her heels away from their table.

"Bee in her bonnet or what" Sakurako stated as she took her seat.

"I'll say, I thought the employee's we're suppose to be friendly here" Chisa shrugged.

She couldn't have this type of catty rudeness go on. It wasn't fair that her friends had to pay for something she did. The best thing was to go over to Mint and talk to her. Talking always helped.

"Em I'll be right back I forgot to ask the waitress something" Ichigo smiled her eye catching Mint walking over to the kitchen doors with clenched fists.

"Make sure she doesn't bite your head off" Sakurako smirked now leaning back against her seat.

"Mint can I talk to for a minute please"

Ichigo asked making sure to block her escape route to the kitchen with her foot. She wanted some answers but mostly she wanted to apologize. The fury in those blue eyes flared up seeing Ichigo in front of her. If there weren't so many people around she probably would have given her a smack across the face for leaving them.

"Sorry I don't speak to commoners without an appointment first"

Mint coldly spat snuffing her nose up to the ceiling. She was at least going to let Ichigo feel bad for the way she acted.

"Mint....look I'm here to apologize what I did... the way I acted it was...."

"Rude? Heartless? Childish? Mean? Just let me know if I've left anything out" Mint snipped crossing her arms tightly across her chest as if to form a barrier against Ichigo. Well Ichigo knew she had it coming she didn't blame Mint for saying all those things even if they did sting like a bee.

"Okay okay I deserved that look I'm sorry" Ichigo sighed

"Sorry isn't good enough Ichigo. Are you a Mew Mew or aren't you?"

"I....I am a Mew Mew Mint and I always will be but you don't know how tough I've been having it" she exclaimed.

She hated to fight especially with her team mates. This was cutting through her and leaving her cold. She couldn't take it if she lost the Mew Mew's. Why had she been so foolish as to say all those stupid things?

Mint's fury began to fade slightly when she saw the sadness cress in Ichigo's eyebrows. No one could fake something like that.

"Well what do you think it's been like for us huh? We haven't exactly had it easy either Ichigo"

She hadn't realised that. Not once had Ichigo heard any of them complain one bit about their powers. To be honest she thought they loved being Mew Mew's and that none of their lives had been really affected like hers had.

"But you never say anything about it how was I supposed to know?"

"Well you never asked Ichigo, you're not the only one who's going through a hard time with this new DNA"

She had a pointed. It wasn't like she was the only one this had happened to. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro all had the same thing happen to them. What made her so special that she could complain about it whenever she wanted to? Nothing. She had most certainly been a fool.

"Mint I really am sorry, for everything I don't want us to fall out and I don't want to leave the Mew Mew's either"

"Well what if the Mew Mew don't want you back ever think of that?" she huffed. No way was Ichigo getting off lightly.

The thought hadn't occurred to her. Fear chewed away the last shred of stomach lining she had with her eyes stretching out wide. She had been so wrapped up in her needs and troubles she didn't even stop to think that'd they'd take her back so easily as a quick apology. The tears wouldn't stop pricking at her eyes. They just flowed and flowed down the side of her face dripping silently onto her school uniform.

"I'm sorry Mint I'm so sorry for everything" she said between sobs.

Mint hadn't expected her to cry like that. No it would be cruel to keep this act up any longer for both of them. She extended her pinkie finger out towards Ichigo signalling for her to take it.

"Here a promise then, Promise you won't ever run off like that and leave the Mew Mews"

"I promise"

Ichigo gladly clasped her own pinkie finger against Mint's as their little agreement was made final. The relief washed over Ichigo making her grin from ear to ear.

"Now that, that's done you can take my shift, it's time for my afternoon tea and I never miss it".

She said handing her an apron. Well Ichigo had to have some sort of punishment and this suited Mint just grand.

"Minnnnnnnnnnnnnnt"

Something's never changed around Cafe Mew Mew. Being part of the Mew Mew's meant life was never dull. Anyone could tell you that.

Okay fifth chapter^_^ again sorry if it bored you. Any suggestions I'd love to hear from you. Thanks for reading


End file.
